Choices
by mangooooo96
Summary: When sent on a mission along with Han and Chewbacca, Luke gets captured by Darth Vader. When Leia witnesses her friend getting tortured, she realizes she has feelings for Luke, in a weird way, as well as not being able to deny her love for Han. Darth Vader confronts his past when he realizes he has a son, where his loyalties lie, and what he has to do to make things right again. AU
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I decided to ditch my other story, it was too ordinary and basically like they were rescuing princess Leia all over again, so i got this idea from when i nearly burst into tears watching the hunger games trailer where Gale's getting whipped i mean that gets me pretty choked up cos i love Liam Hemsworth so much but yeah, sorry for rambling and i hope you enjoy it haha:-) P.s, i might alter some things that actually happen in the films.

Leia stood, looking out of the open gate from their base on Hoth, it wasn't a particularly interesting sight, just white and blue going on for miles. Normally, she wouldn't waste time doing basically nothing, but for a few hours now she had been worried. Something hadn't felt right for a few hours now. The three people closest to her had been sent on an important mission to retrieve the deceased bodies of two Jedi of the Old Republic that had been slaughtered by Darth Vader. But they were meant to be back this morning. It had been five hours since they were meant to have gotten back.

C-3PO trotted over to the Princess, noticing her uneasiness, "Um, i would not worry, Princess, it is highly likely Captain Solo could just be in a run in with imperial forces, however, Artoo has pointed out that the odds of the trip going smoothly are 865 to 1, nevertheless-"

"That is all threepio, thank you." Leia cut him off immediately, normally, she would tolerate her gold companion, but his negativeness did not lighten her mood one bit.

The Princess sighed and leaned against an icy pole, as she felt her legs giving way since she had been stood for so long. She had tried contacting the _Falcon_ about a hundred times, but she was never even close to getting an answer.

A Lieutenant strode over to her, standing a respectable distance from her, "Princess Leia, we have reached contact with the _Millennium_ _Falcon."_

Leia spun on the young soldier, "Go on, Lieutenant."

"They are in atmosphere, however-"

"That's all i need to know, thank you." The young Princess nodded, smiling slightly.

She sighed with relief as she saw the unique shape of the _Falcon_ getting bigger and bigger. The old ship landed down in the space that had been empty for so many hours, and the repulsor lift came down.

Leia sped round to the front where Han and Chewbacca walked down. The Princess flung her arms around Han, who squeezed her so hard that her feet almost left the floor. The Corellian pulled back, and from his face Leia observed that he was beyond tired, but also a great sense of sadness and guiltiness filled his eyes, which worried her, and then she knew why.

She let go of Han, her arms limp at her sides, "Where's Luke?" Leia asked slowly, almost knowing the answer.

Han ran a hand through his brown hair, his face stern, "Look, Imperial forces were waiting for us, we only just retrieved the bodies. They caught Luke, and he just yelled for us to run and get out, we couldn't of done anything else."

Leia's stomach suddenly dropped, "He destroyed the Death Star, they'll kill him!"

Han growled, "Don't you think i know that!?"

"Well then why did you leave him?" The princess asked evenly, trying not to completely loose her temper.

"Because he frackin' told me to!"

"If he told you to just waltz into Coruscant would you do it?!"

"Well of course not!"

"Why did you leave him then!?"

Han's eyes suddenly fell, and he sighed, "I don't know, it was the heat of the moment, i just did okay."

"Did you even do anything to help him?"

"I threw a tracker on the Star Destroyer that was docked there."

"What Star Destroyer was it?"

"Not one I've seen before, it was about the size of for normal Destroyers, and it was black."

Leia gasped, her stomach dropping so far she was sure it had dropped out of her body, "That's Darth Vader's ship."

Chewbacca, silent until now let out a loud, long whine as Han put his hands behind his neck, "Sithspit."

"I don't know about you two lazer brains, but i'm going to get Luke before he's killed."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: These two first chapters are kinda just intros so just bare with me:-)

Luke sat in the all black cell that had housed him for the past two hours. Normally, the young Jedi could be able to calm himself down easily in situations of distress, but this time it wasn't even close to working for him. The farm boy had never been in a situation like this, especially with Darth Vader. He had heard a lot about the monster, but had never had the so-called _pleasure_ to meet him in person. However Luke still had faith that his friends would save him, he knew he would do the same for them, actually he had already saved Leia even when he didn't know her, and he'd saved Han's skin a large handful of times, so he had no doubt that they'd at least attempt to rescue him.

Just as he was beginning to calm down, a figure appeared in front of him, but he immediately calmed back down when he realized who it was, Obi-Wan- or Ben- Kenobi stood before him, with his warm smile.

"Ben, thank the force." Luke smiled slightly, slightly eased.

"Luke, i need to warn you." Obi-Wan said rather seriously, "Should Darth Vader ask you any questions about yourself, answer them. It is imperative that you do not stay silent as he will not hesitate in killing you."

"But Ben i-" Luke was suddenly cut off as the ghostly figure vanished, at the same time his cell door slid open to reveal none other than Darth Vader, in his usual black armor and mask, the chilling sound of his heavy breathing making Luke's hairs stand up on the back of his neck, in fact, the whole image of the Dark Lord Of The Sith gave the mere farm boy the chills. The Sith Lord was accompanied by two stormtroopers at his sides.

"Leave us." Vader said in his deep voice.

The storm troopers obeyed an left, the black doors sliding shut behind them.

Luke tried to control his breathing, as he was beyond scared, however he actually managed to keep a strong face as the black figure took another step towards him.

"Greetings, young rebel. I am going to ask you questions, if you do not answer, i will not hesitate in killing you in the worst ways you can imagine, do you understand?"

The farm boy nodded, still upholding his stern face.

"Firstly, what is your name?"

"Luke."

Darth Vader himself, the Dark Lord of the Sith, suddenly felt his stomach lurch, this could be the Luke Skywalker that destroyed the Death Star, but more importantly, it could be his son.

"What is your last name?" The Sith Lord said eagerly.

Luke didn't hesitate in lying to him, "Antilles, Luke Antilles."

What was left of Anakin Skywalker looked the boy in the eye, and to his dismay, he could not sense any doubt in this other Luke, that he was an Antilles.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Vader suddenly growled, grabbing the blonde rebel's neck and pushing him up against the wall, "If i find out that you are lying, i will not hesitate to take you to the Emperor himself, there you will be killed at his hands."

"I-I'm not lying."

There! Anakin could sense the sudden doubt in the boy, along with a strong connection in the force that was so familiar to him. This was not 'Luke Antilles.'

"You're lying!" Vader growled, tightening his grip.

"I'm not lying!" Luke choked.

Vader went to break his neck, but suddenly images of 20 years ago flooded his mind, his beautiful Padme, heavily pregnant, holding her hands to her throat as Anakin Skywalker mercilessly choked her with his invisible weapon.

Suddenly, he dropped the boy to the floor, realizing what he was doing. Luke gasped for air as he sat back up, glaring at the Sith Lord, fear and anger filling his eyes. Vader saw the look in his blue eyes, like his were that fateful day where he killed Mace Windu, where he engaged in the climaxing duel with Kenobi,causing him to loose his freedom, being encased in the dreaded black armor that would imprison him for the rest of his life. This rebel was definitely his son.

"What is your real name?"

"Luke. Luke Skywalker." Luke breathed heavily.

Unusually, a flicker of happiness filled Vader, something that hadn't happened in 20 years. He had a son. Vader knew he didn't kill Padme! He would've felt it. The Emperor lied to him, which added fuel to the fire of hate that Vader had for his master, over the years he had come to hate the very man that created him.

"Good." Vader calmed down as his son dragged himself to sit back down on the cold bench, "Now, where are you from?"

"I grew up on Tatooine."

Under his mask, Vader frowned, why did Kenobi take the child to Tatooine?

"Did you have any parents?"

Luke looked to his feet, his question suddenly reminded the farm boy that Vader was the man who killed his father.

"No."

"Who did you live with?"

"My Uncle and Aunt."

Owen and Beru? Vader had forgotten all about his step brother.

"When did you join the rebellion?"

"Um, i don't know the specifics, but not long, right before the destruction of the Death Star."

Vader frowned again, "Did you destroy the Death Star?"

"You'll kill me." Luke said immediately.

"Not if you give me the information i desire."

"Yes, i did."

Hm, so his son had inherited his piloting skills as well as his force power, Vader thought to himself.

"Now, where is the new rebel base?"

"I'm not telling you. The Rebel Alliance is important to me, i won't sell them out for my life." Luke said sternly.

"Very well."


	3. Chapter 3

Vader had thought long and hard about his decision. The Dark Lord's son was reluctant to give him any information about the Rebel Alliance, let alone even show him and kind of respect. With this in consideration, Vader had chosen the method of inflicting fear to get information out of him. This was probably the wrong thing to do, as it would damage the pair's relationship should Luke find out that his father had mercilessly tortured him, however Vader swore his loyalty to the Emperor and the Empire, as much as the evil old Sith had betrayed him, Vader was much too scared of what the Emperor would do to him if he found out he was playing 'Happy Families' with the very child who destroyed the Death Star.

Stood at the bridge of his Super Star Destroyer, Vader watched the desert covered planet of Tatooine draw closer. Vader saw it quite ironic how it was the closest planet to them, as both he and his son had so much history there.

A young Captain sheepishly got his attention from the controls, "My Lord, we will be in atmosphere in approximately 30 minutes."

"Thank you, Captain."

Han's gaze met the viewport, along with the ginormous Star Destroyer that stood right in their path.

"You have got to be kidding me." He muttered to himself.

Even Leia, who had maintained her sour face for the whole duration of the journey allowed her jaw to drop at the sight.

"Why haven't they landed yet?" Leia asked Han, still not letting go of her anger at him.

"Well i don't know, maybe they loved the view so much they decided to stay there a bit longer." Han said sarcastically, "Of course i don't know! I don't have a record of their flight plans!"

"Shut up." Leia said through gritted teeth.

Han went to reply, but Chewie cut him off by wailing.

"You're right Chewie, we'll be here for a while." Han sighed, leaning back in his seat.

For once, Vader was eager to be on Tatooine again. After all these years he had actually come to miss the sand that always got everywhere. The nature of the Empire was that nothing was ever out of place, everything was always clean. Watching the sand fly away from his Star Destroyer landing bought back memories so old and dated it even surprised Vader that he could even remember such tiny events that had happened.

The Dark Lord left his ship to find that his stormtroopers had already got young Skywalker out and on his knees, where a rebel should be in the presence of the Dark Lord. As soon as their eyes met, or eye to helmet, Vader could sense the immediate fear in the boy, his blue eyes almost shaking at the sight of the ruthless Sith Lord.

Vader approached him, "This is your last chance, Skywalker. Give me the information i desire, or you will be killed in the slowest, most painful way you can imagine."

All of the fear Luke felt suddenly melted away, and Anakin Skywalker could sense the courage, bravery and determination in his son.

"You're going to have to kill me." He said through gritted teeth, his eyes flaring with determination.

The Sith Lord had to keep himself from loosing his temper completely and eliminating all of the stormtroopers present.

"Have it your way."

After all the run ins Han had experienced with organisations from the Empire to Jabba The Hutt's bounty hunters, he had never flown so fast in his life. Apart from Chewie, Luke was his best friend. And for once, he feared for his life more than he feared for his own.

The _Falcon _was in atmosphere within seconds, landing at least 100 miles from the ever noticeable Super Star Destroyer.

Leia, was the first to jump out of her seat, even when the _Falcon_ wasn't even close to the surface, despite her eagerness, she was secretly terrified of what she would face. Vader was capable of the most evil things. She was one of the few people who had witnessed his wrath, and she feared for Luke of what he would do to him. The Princess even thought to prepare herself to face Luke's deceased body. This situation however, was a worst case scenario.

She could only hope for the best.


	4. Chapter 4

Vader allowed the hate, anger and frustration that had built up over 20 years to pour out on his unarmed son, grabbing his belt, he took out two weapons. The first, his fiery red lightsaber that struck fear through the millions of citizens of the Empire. The second, a new weapon that only few in the Galaxy possessed, a rather exotic weapon that even he had experienced the wrath of during his time serving in the Clone Wars, the Lightwhip.

Igniting both weapons, Vader growled with such hate that his Stormtroopers took a few steps back in fear, and rather amazement, as Vader was normally a calm dictator, quietly inflicting his wrath on his subjects, never loosing his temper completely. This sort of anger was a dangerous thing for the former 'Chosen One' to be exerting.

Reveling in his anger, Vader struck his son in the chest with the ruthless lightwhip without any once of mercy what so ever.

Luke's mind suddenly felt numb with pain, like it was so excruciating that his mind couldn't handle it. He let out a piercing scream, curling over into a ball, hoping that it would somehow shield him from Vader's wrath.

He was wrong.

The Sith Lord kicked Luke with such force, that he fell back a few feet, on his back, groaning in pain from the impact of Vader's heavy, metal boot.

The Dark Lord stood over the farm boy, his weapons at his side, "I will give you one last chance. Give me the information i desire, or die."

Luke flashed Vader a look so full of hate that his blue eyes may as well have been red as they were flaring with anger so much.

"Never."

Unleashing all of the anger he had in his burn stained body, Vader roared as he struck Luke with his weapons a number of times, relishing in every pain filled scream that escaped his son's mouth. Vader did not stop until every last bit of his traitor of a son's body was covered in blood.

Panting, Vader dropped his lightwhip, and raised his red lightsaber, "You are young, and foolish, rebel scum."

Slowly, Vader dug his lightsaber in Luke's stomach, and carefully drove it along his torso, enjoying every pain filled scream that escaped his sons mouth every few seconds.

Luke was experiencing so much pain he couldn't even bring himself to open his eyes, and he was sure that after a while of screaming and groaning violently he had lost his voice. All he tasted was blood. And the farm boy was certain that if he even had the desire to open his eyes his vision would be clouded by blood and sand. He felt so close to giving up. So close. But he knew for the sake of the Alliance he had to stay alive, he wanted to.

"And now, you will die in your own pool of blood, young Skywalker." Vader snarled cruely, before signalling for his troopers to follow him back into his Super Star Destroyer.

All Luke could do was lay there and pray for someone to come and save him.

Leia's head snapped right around when she heard a piercing scream from in the distance, right where the Super Star Destroyer was lifting off, and departing.

"Luke." She whispered to herself, her heart suddenly dropping.

Without even notifying Han or Chewie, Leia sped off, towards where she heard the scream, ignoring the sand threatening to get in her eyes. She heard Han yelling from behind her, but to be honest the Princess really did not care. All she cared about was Luke. After about 15 minutes she was close to stopping sprinting towards it, but all she could think about is what state Luke might of been. She had to get to him. So, she pressed on, for another 15 minutes until she saw the red. A massive pool of red. And in the middle of it she could just make out Luke's body. She just clasped her hands over her mouth and gasped at the sight. Jogging over to him, Leia let a tear run down her cheek when she saw that he was unconscious, his whole body, even his hair stained with blood, only a few traces of skin untouched.

"Han get over here now!" She screamed.

Han and Chewie sped over to her, and they immediately reacted. Chewie just let out a long whine, and Han looked like he was about to fall to his knees, which was partly true. Looking at his best friend in such a state made his knees feel weak. The Corellian clasped his hands behind his neck and turned away, unable to look anymore at Luke.

"Chewie, get him."

His co-pilot obeyed and gently lifted the unconscious Jedi's body over his shoulder before running off to the Falcon again.

Han turned to Leia, who had her back to him, looking at the pool of blood. The smuggler went to put his hand on her shoulder, but she immediately pushed him away, tears streaming down her face.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled at him, stabbing a finger to his chest, "This is all your fault! All of it!"

Han threw his arms in the air, "Don't you think i feel bad?! I'm close to Luke too! In fact if this were anyone i would be absolutely devastated! I am now! So don't go pointing the finger 'cause i'm just as upset as you!"

"What did he do to him?" Leia whispered.

Han proceeded to put his hand on her shoulder, "I don't know, i can't imagine what that monster was thinking when he did that."

As if on cue, the _Falcon_ approached, Han and Leia jumping on the repulsor lift and into the ship. Han going straight to the cockpit, and Leia straight to the small room reserved for a med bunk, which Luke's body was lying on, still blood stained. She sat next to him, and not even caring about the blood on his lips, she went in to kiss him.

Right there she realized she cared about Luke, a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a day since Luke had been rescued on Tatooine, when they arrived on Hoth he had already lost way too much blood. The medics immediately conducted a blood transfusion so Han and Leia didn't even get to see him for another 5 hours or so. The two weren't talking still, Leia still blamed Han for the whole thing, which he wasn't happy about, since he himself was overly guilty for the whole situation.

Leia strode down the icy corridors, to the Med Bay, where Luke was literally the only person in there. Still unconscious, the blood had been washed off him, revealing cuts, whip marks and bruises all over his body, including a deep fleshy lightsaber wound across his stomach, which had been bandaged up. The farm boy still was hooked up to a ventilator, along with all sorts of other machines.

The Princess pulled up a chair and sat down next to him, looking at his black eyes. She never even imagined Luke being in this state, she'd seen him injured, but this was a completely different level. Of course she blamed Han, but somehow she wasn't surprised that he left Luke. As much as he denied it, Han cared for himself, over anyone else.

"Why didn't you just go with Han?" Leia sighed, not taking her eyes of Luke.

"I don't know." A voice came from behind her.

The Princess spun around to see Han standing with his arms folded, a sombre look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Leia said quietly, avoiding eye contact with the smuggler.

"Oh, sorry i didn't realize i wasn't allowed in the med bay where my best friend is laying unconscious." He said bitterly.

The brunette almost stood up and punched Han, but she calmed herself down before speaking again, "A best friend that you left to be tortured."

That was the last straw for Han, he had had it with her constantly making these comments, like he purposely left Luke to die at the hands of Vader.

"Your excellency, i suggest you quit it with these snide comments or i will loose my temper completely. Luke is like my brother and i find it stupid how you even dare question that."

"Brothers don't leave brothers to die." Leia shot back, almost raising her voice.

Han threw his arms in the air, "My god you are so stubborn! Just shut up about it now! How do you think i feel looking at Luke's body and knowing that i did that?! You making these comments just makes me feel even worse! Just shut up okay!"

For the first time in a while Leia looked Han in the eye, "You know what, maybe you do feel bad. But this just shows how naturally selfish you are."

The Corellian frowned, "What?"

The Princess stood up, looking evenly at Han, "You're just not a nice person! You claim that you care but you don't care about anyone else but yourself! I don't know why i'm even wasting my time shouting at you because with you it just goes in one ear and out the other! You're a scoundrel!"

Han's face flushed red with anger, he held up a finger at her and was about to respond in a manner that included a large handful of Corellian curses, but he was cut off by a mumbling sound.

The two spun around to see Luke stirring, and Leia immediately returned to her seat, resting her hand on Luke's.

Suddenly, Luke's eyes flickered open. At first his eyes were filled with fear, but at the sight of Leia they softened and he relaxed back into his pillow, smiling weakly at her. Han came up behind her and rested his hand on the back of Leia's seat.

"So i'm not dead then." Luke said weakly, not really looking in Han's direction.

Leia laughed tears forming in the corners of her eyes, "No, you were close though. Too close."

The conscious farm boy attempted to sit up, but was forced back down by the pain of his body.

"What did he do to you?" Leia whispered, her heart breaking seeing Luke in so much pain.

"Made sure every single part of me was covered in blood. I can't remember most of it, but it was painful."

"I'm just glad you're alive."

"Me too." Han chirped in, "And Luke, i'm sorry that i left you."

Luke smiled his ever-boyish smile, "Han, you did what i told you to, it's fine."

Darth Vader was not a man who ever felt guilt, nor regret, however as soon as he saw the image of his son's body lying in a pool of blood getting smaller and smaller, he couldn't help but hate himself for it. His son could be dead for all he knew, no. He would have felt it, like he didn't feel Padme's death when the Emperor lied to him. Maybe he was wrong though, maybe he hadn't had as strong a force connection to his son as he had thought. Dead or not, he had done some sort of damage to his son, and that might never be fixed.

How could he have been so foolish! Anakin Skywalker was always reckless, never thinking before his actions, and it was evident that Darth Vader was the same. He let his force powers get out of control, something he hadn't done in a long time. Vader wished he didn't have such a lust for power, how he wasn't so weak and gullible. He never meant to go so far in torturing his son, but all of the anger and frustration and sadness built up from over 20 years just poured out, and that was something even the Chosen One couldn't control.

However, being the Dark Lord of the Sith, Vader ignored the tiny ounce of Anakin Skywalker that was left in him, deciding that his son was a product of Obi-Wan, and that was no son of his. Unless when they next met, he could turn Luke Skywalker into what Anakin Skywalker should have turned out to be, a ruthless Sith Lord ruling the galaxy without a restricting black suit.


	6. Chapter 6

Luke was normal a patient being, but when it got to the point where he was bed ridden, patience was running low for the young Jedi. It had been a week since his torturing, the cuts and bruises had almost faded away, but the large lightsaber wound across his abdomen restricted him from leaving the med bay, at all. He hated to feel weak, even if he was weak Luke wanted to be up on his feet doing something substantial with his time, not lying in bed doing nothing all day.

However the rebel was thankful that Leia and Han were always in and out to keep him company, even Threepio and Artoo would just stay with him. The tension between Leia and Han had not eased, at all, as much as Luke told the Princess that it was not the ex-smuggler's fault, she still held a grudge.

Saving him from his continuing boredom, Han entered the med bay, alone, smiling his signature lop-sided smile.

"How you holding up, kid?" He clasped a hand on Luke's shoulder before sitting down beside him.

"You know, the usual, bored." Luke tried to smile through the bluntness of his answer.

"Well, that's what I'm here for." Han grinned, "But Luke, I just need to ask you something."

The injured rebel frowned, "Sure, what is it?"

"It's just that, you haven't really talked about what happened, you know, and how you feel about it."

"I can't remember most of it, Han."

"But don't you see what he did to you?"

"Oh what? This?" Luke said sarcastically, gesturing toward his wound, "No, i haven't noticed it."

Han's face hardened, "You know what i'm talking about. I just don't want you bottling up all this hate, i swear it isn't the Jedi way, if you get what I'm talking about."

"Okay, ill tell you how i feel if it puts your mind at rest." Luke sighed, "I just don't understand how someone can inflict so much on someone mercilessly, not even showing any kind of regret, even loving the pain coming from their victim. I'm not a fully fledged Jedi, i'm probably far from it for all i know, but i could sense all of the hate and anger coming from Vader, and sadness, frustration and depression. And i know for a fact all of that wasn't directed at me. He's depressed Han, i can feel it. He puts on a violent persona but under that mask is a man who is in a deep sadness, and i can tell you now its not because of the destruction of the death star."

"So.. You're not mad then?" Han said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yes I'm furious." Luke smiled, "But whats done is done, the past is the past and i have to move on."

"What about Vader, don't you want revenge?"

"i wouldn't gain anything from it. In fact, it would push me towards the Dark Side, and i don't want that, at all. Vader is a complex man, not just a ruthless dictator who kills someone when he doesn't get his way."

"Well you definitely have a different point of view on that tin can compared to me kid." Han smirked, "But i was just makin' sure you weren't bottling anything up."

"I know Han," Luke laughed, "See you later."

Skywalker. That was all Darth Vader could think about, for a whole week he had been thinking about that rather ancient name. As each day went by, Vader regretted his actions on Tatooine more and more, his self-loathing had never been so high. He just couldn't justify to himself why he had done that to his own son. His son that would probably never want to have anything to do with his if he were to find out that his father had tortured him and left him to die. Why had he chosen a lying, deceiving old man over his own flesh and blood? Someone who he could easily destroy with a simple wave of his lightsaber over someone who was the closest thing to having his beloved angel back.

That stupid old man had lied to him all of his life. Heck, he probably even lied about his injuries on Mustafar all those years ago, for all Vader knew, he could have been out of that dreaded suit years ago, but no. Emperor Palpatine had to make his top slave as intimidating as possible, so he stuck him in a suit that made his life hell for 20 years and counting.

If he couldn't get his son back, then he could at least get his freedom back, and he would stop at nothing to get out of this damned suit.


	7. Chapter 7

Vader stormed onto the bridge of the _Executor_, his black cloak trailing behind him. Every single officer on that bridge looked at the Sith Lord, not even daring to think what he must be mad about, but they knew one thing, someone was probably going to get killed.

"Piett!" Vader yelled for the Captain to come to his side as he looked out of the viewport.

At once Firmus Piett was at his side, "Yes, My Lord?"

Vader tried to lower his voice as low as his respirator would let him, "Listen, Captain, you are the only officer on this ship that has a functioning brain in his head, that is why i trust you."

"Of course, Lord Vader." Piett nodded his understanding, quite honored that the Supreme Commander had picked him out over everyone on the entire ship.

"I am working on a... personal project." Vader chose his words carefully, "I will be taking some actions that some may find unusual. It is imperative that you keep them at bay with their questions, especially Ozzel."

"It will be done My Lord, i can assure you."

"Do not fail me, Captain Piett, it would be a great shame." Vader said slowly, enjoying his most trusted officer squirm.

Piett bowed and strode away, feeling a mixture of feelings, honored, terrified, curious, all of it. He admired Vader, but also he knew more than anyone that he was a man that did not have a background, no one knew who the man behind the mask really was.

Vader could sense the man's curiosity from a mile away, and didn't blame him to be honest. What Vader had in mind was a long-shot, but he would rather die in the process that live the rest of his life in a confining suit.

"Someone get me a private computer hooked up to the holonet, now." He ordered, gaining a young Lieutenant's attention, who scurried off, not wanting to be killed for failing the Dark Lord.

Within a few minutes Vader was in his private quarters, standing over the computer that his officers had set up for him. Sitting down, he entered a search for the most medically advanced facilities in the galaxy, and he was disheartened by the answer, Kamino. A planet that he hadn't visited in years, nor wanted to. But by the look of it, he didn't have a choice, Vader out of anyone knew how advanced they were, and how capable the Kaminoans were at miracles, and a miracle was exactly what he needed.

Sighing, the Dark Lord reached hor his comlink, alerting Piett of his decision, "Piett, set our course for the Kamino system, no questions asked."

"At once, My Lord." Piett's voice came back.

Vader leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest, _This had better not be for nothing_, he thought.

"I don't know about this, kid." Han said skeptically, keeping his eyes on Princess Leia, who was in a deep conversation with General Rieekan.

Luke, who was up and walking now, but still out of field work for another few days smiled slightly, clasping a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Han, if you don't do it now, it will be worse later."

"I suppose," Han sighed, "But if i get hurt, it's on you this time Luke." He winked, as he strode over to the two Rebel Leaders.

"I'm sorry General," Han said nervously, "can i just have a word with Princess Organa?"

Rieekan, an incredible patient man nodded, "Of course Solo," He said, turning to Leia, "We'll resume this conversation later, Princess."

The two watched the General walk away before turning back to each other.

"You're incredibly rude, Han." Leia complained irritably.

"Look, your Worshipfullness, i uh.. i.." Han stammered, rubbing his neck.

"I suggest you spit it out, Han, i have a lot to do." The princess said, folding her arms over her chest.

Luke stood from a distance, leading against an X-Wing, enjoying his friend's uneasiness, which was a rarity.

"Leia, we haven't spoken properly in weeks."

"That's a two way street Han, it's taken you till now to talk to me."

"You haven't spoken to me!" Han retorted.

"Because i don't want to." Leia shot back coldly, "It isn't my personal duty to talk to you." She said before storming off.

The smuggler wasn't giving up without a fight, he jogged after Leia, who had already entered her personal quarters. Banging on the door, Han was getting annoyed at her stubbornness.

"Leia! Open up now!" Han yelled.

The door slid open, and the Correllian stormed in and pointed a finger at the Princess, who looked just as furious as he did.

"You have some nerve coming in here an-" She started.

"No Leia, i do! I don't care what you think about me, but you need to know that i am guilty as hell for what happened to Luke! If i could undo it i wouldn't hesitate in doing so! You need to realize that you have to forgive and forget! I made a mistake, a big one. Luke is like my brother, my best friend who i love to bits! If you don't realize that then you're not as smart then i thought."

"I'm not stupid Han," Leia said more softly, "But if you think that this is just about what happened to Luke, then you're the stupid one."

"Oh for god's sake!" Han threw his hands up in the air in exasperation, "You are so goddamn stubborn! What do you want from me!?"

"For you to care about someone else other than yourself!" Leia suddenly blew up at him, "For you to risk your life for once for someone else! For you to commit to something for once! I want you to be there for the people who are always there for you, always!"

"Leia i-"

"I wan't you to care about me!" Leia blurted out, in all her fury built up over the past few weeks.

Han stood dead in his tracks, trying to process what she just said.

"You mean-"

"You drive me crazy Han." Leia said dryly, "But it just makes me love you even more."

"But uh, what about Luke?" Han asked, not sure how to react.

Leia laughed, "Luke is a sweet, kind, brave guy, but the was i care about him is a different love, a friend love."

"Jeez, sweetheart, you've changed your heart within a matter of seconds." Han laughed.

"That's because you're so annoying." Leia smirked.

"The feelings mutual, you've Excellency." Han said, as he slipped his arms around Leia's waist, pulling her close and moving in. He kissed her lips softly, but then she went back in straight away, holding his face in her hands, deepening the kiss.

Han pulled away and smiled the most dodgy, lop-sided smile he had ever smiled in his life, it was Han Solo's version of a grin.

"You're not that bad, sweetheart."

"You aren't so bad yourself."


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: Sorry for the slowness of the story, it'll pick up in a bit, i promise.

"I am growing tired of waiting Piett," Vader turned to his Captain, "When will we be in the Kamino System?"

"Within the hour, Lord Vader." Piett answered, trying not to show his alarm at his master's impatience.

"In that case, tell your pilots to double the speed, push those engines until they are about to explode, do you understand?"

"Crystal, my Lord."

Vader turned back to the viewport as soon as Piett had scurried off. The Sith Lord was anxious, though he refused to admit it. Cell reproduction was a rare and complex procedure, so he had told himself not to get his hopes up. However the mere thought of freedom made the Dark Lord think about it all. Being able to speak in his own voice, be able to walk on his own feet, to look on the galaxy with his own eyes, to fight without holding back in the fear that he might loose his life in the heat of it all. That was one of his greatest desires. And the one desire that was doable. There was no getting Padme back, no second chance in what he had done all those years ago. No saving the lives of the younglings at the Jedi Temple, no saving the life of Mace Windu, no chance of ever getting out of the darkness, and now, there was probably no chance he was ever going to have a relationship with his son. Every time he thought about it he felt worse, every single time. If he was honest with himself, Vader wanted to get out of the Darkness, push it away once and for all. But he was not capable of doing it. Over the years he had built up a temper so small that it was hard not to kill the people that failed him. He was weak, and the Dark Side was too strong. By now Vader held no hope in getting out, that gate was closed, locked up and sealed forever, closing off the light once and for all. Even the Anakin Skywalker deep inside of him had given up. 20 years of trying to break free had done nothing, and the elder Skywalker was almost completely gone. Just the thought of being able to have the ability that he had over 20 years ago made Vader sure he would be lifted a notch out of the deep depression he had been in since that day on Mustafar.

He had to get out of his suit, even if it killed him doing so.

"That's right Skywalker, you're cleared for action." Rieekan nodded to the young Jedi, who had a grin plastered on his face so big that it was almost flying off the edges of his face.

"Thank the force, I've been bored out of my mind for the past two weeks." Luke sighed with relief, the smile not leaving his face.

"It's good to have you back, Commander." Rieekan shook the Rebel's hand before leaving.

Luke watched the General leave, and felt like doing a dance. It had been the longest two weeks of his entire life, watching everyone go out and get stuck in the action, and having nothing to do but watch the ice slowly melt. He ran straight to Han and Leia, who were in the main Galley of the base, sat at a table alone, their hands in eachothers. Luke noticed the contempt in their eyes, and the unmistakable radiance of love pouring from Leia. He found it weird, and also felt a pang of jealousy. _No, _Luke told himself, _I don't like Leia in that way, she's my best friend, nothing more._ Putting on his smile again, Luke strode over to them, sitting down next to Han, who brought himself to tear his eyes away from Leia to address his best friend.

"Hey Luke, how you doing?"

"I'm cleared for action, that's what i'm doing Han!" Luke grinned, not being able to contain his excitement.

"Well, looks like you're good as new buddy, and looks like you won't be bored to death anymore too."

"You bet Han, I've missed my X-Wing so much."

"I think you'll be sent into action straight away if i'm honest Luke," Leia chimed in, "The alliance has been out of a valuable member."

"I just want to get out there," Luke sighed, "I need to get out there," he added.

"Lord Vader, we are in atmosphere and approaching the City." Piett informed his master.

"Good, now listen." Vader turned to him, "If Admiral Ozzel asks of my absence you are to tell him to keep his ratty nose out of my personal business, and contact me at once if he causes any trouble."

"It will me done, My Lord." Piett bowed as he left Vader to himself.

_Soon_, he thought, _I will learn the truth, if i have been living my life in this goddamned suit for the past 20 years for no reason. Maybe Palpatine was scared i would become too powerful as a normal human being, and overthrow him sooner. Maybe he felt like he had to constrict my powers, so i was ever beneath him. But your evil reign will be over soon enough, old man. I shall see to it personally._

The Sith stormed to his shuttle, which delivered him to his destination within minutes.

As ever, the weather on Kamino was rainy, rainy, and rainy. Normally, that would bother Vader, but seeing as he wasn't getting wet, he didn't mind the cold air was he walked inside the main city building to be greeted by a tall-necked alien.

"Lord Vader," She said with musical tones, bowing, "It is a pleasure to be in your presence."

"I am here on a.. personal visit." Vader continued to choose his words carefully, "I desire to speak with your prime minister."

"Of course," She purred, "Follow me, if you will."

Vader followed the alien through the white and silver halls to an entrance, which lead to the quarters of the Kaminoan prime minister, a taller alien with piercing blue eyes.

"Lord Vader," He chimed, "What a pleasure, i am Tii Sai, prime minister of Kamino. To what do we owe your presence, my Lord?"

"As you might know, i was injured many years ago, severely, which is the reason i am in this suit. I was wondering whether your physicians knew anything abut cell reproduction to help heal my injuries and organs so i no longer have to function within this suit."

"We have spent a long time perfecting the skill of cell reproduction, i think we may be able to help you."

"Really?" Vader asked, taken aback slightly in the Prime Minister's confidence.

"Yes, however the extent of your injuries may make the surgery.. life threatening."

"I'll do anything."

"


	9. Chapter 9

**_"You're lying." I say, trying to keep calm, trying not to let him into my head._**

**_"Search your feelings, you know it to be true." An unfamiliar tells me, enjoying my uneasiness._**

**_"You're lying! What do you take me for? A fool?!" I yell, getting frustrated._**

**_"No Luke, you must understand your true identity." _**

**_"Oh spare me! You're messing with my head!" I scream at him, "The man you speak of is dead!"_**

**_"He is not, he is more than alive."_**

**_"Is this some kind of trick?!" _**

**_"If you don't join me and accept it, i will make you." He says in a deadlier voice, igniting his red blade._**

"NO!" Luke screamed, waking himself up. He sat up, bathed in sweat. _What was that? _He thought to himself.

Sighing, the rebel got up out of his bed, shoving his robe and boots on, deciding to go for a walk to clear his mind.

He exited his private quarters, quietly walking down the icy corridors, trying his best not to make a noise. It was weird to see the base so empty and quiet, usually people would be rushing around, trying to find out more and more about the Empire's whereabouts, if there were any life forms out of the base, which was never interesting, there were never any at all. Luke was quite enjoying his walk when he spotted someone, with their back to him, leaning against the _Millenium Falcon's_ repulsor lift. And he instantly knew who it was.

"Leia?" He whispered loud enough for her to hear.

To Luke's amusement, his friend nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard him, "Luke, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." he laughed, approaching the princess.

"I had a nightmare." Leia admitted, looking at her feet.

"Me too, if i'm honest."

"It's nothing though, i've been having them since i was a little girl." Leia sighed, and Luke could sense her weariness about the subject.

"Do you want to talk about it? Because i sure want to talk about mine."

"I'm not good at explaining it.." Leia started, "But it was on a ship, an imperial one i'm sure, or something like that. And there was a man, who i didn't get to see the appearance of, but he had a very unfamiliar voice, one i've never heard before. He was trying to tell me something, and i wouldn't believe it, so he said that if i wouldn't believe him, he would make me. And then that's when he ignited a red lightsaber, after that i woke up in a state."

Luke didn't answer, he was too freaked out by the similarity of their dreams, it was surely more than a coincidence.

"Leia, i don't know what you'll think of this," He tried to piece his sentence together, "But that wasn't a dream."

The princess frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, it was a force vision." Luke said, "I had the exact same one just then."

Leia took a minute to digest what her friend was trying to tell her, "You mean, i'm force sensitive?"

"That's my hunch." Luke shrugged.

"How can you be sure?" Leia countered skeptically.

"I think i can explain." A wise voice came from behind them.

"Ben?" Luke said, pleased to see his late master.

"Obi-Wan?" Leia frowned, "How am i seeing you, you're dead?"

The old jedi chuckled, "Luke is right, Princess, you are a force sensitive."

"How can that be though? I was never told my birth parents were Jedi or anything?"

Obi-Wan sighed, "This is where it gets complicated. You see, you both are twins, Leia, your birth name was Leia Skywalker."

Both of the two's jaws nearly hit the floor at the sudden realization.

"I knew it!" Luke grinned, "There was always something about you Leia, i always knew where you were, how you were feeling, all of it. I knew you were force sensitive!"

"But, you're my brother?" Leia said quietly, struggling to digest the information.

"You two were separated at birth you see, to protect you from Vader and the Emperor. Your father, Anakin Skywalker, was a powerful Jedi, one of the most powerful. When he and your mother were killed by Vader, it was for your safety that we separated you to keep you from their reach." Obi-Wan continued, "It is about time you found out."

"I can't believe you're my sister, Leia." Luke looked over to Leia, who was deep in thought.

"What does this mean then, will i have to become a Jedi?"

Obi-Wan smiled warmly, "That is entirely up to you Leia, you have skills of both a Jedi and a great Politician, both paths would suit you greatly."

"I want to learn." She said finally, "I want to learn the ways from Luke."

"It would be my pleasure, Sister." Luke grinned.

Both the twins did not admit it, but they always knew they were related, neither brought it up, but in their sub-conscious minds, they knew. Luke and Leia both were overly happy that they were related, feeling that it had brought them closer as friends also, it was a long awaited discovery, but not a completely truthful one.

Obi-Wan looked at his former master, Qui-Gon Jinn, "Did i make the right decision in not telling them about Vader?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan, all three of them need to find out together, they are the only hope to bring Anakin out of the darkness, he's getting there, i can feel it. I still have faith in him, even under that suit i can see the nine year old boy that i met so many years ago. He's still there, and he'll make it."

Obi-Wan sighed, "I wish i was as optimistic as you Master, the amount of atrocities and crimes that he's committed over the years have pulled him further into the darkness, and as i keep reminding you, no one has ever returned from the dark side."

Qui-Gon smiled, "And what better person to be the first that the Chosen One?"

"I hope you're right."


	10. Chapter 10

Darth Vader was not ready for this transformation, but Anakin Skywalker was bursting to get out. The physicians had said that the surgery would be possible, but there was a chance that it would cause death, as the damage to his vital organs was so harsh that it could cause his heart to stop completely. But lying there, without his suit on, hooked up to a life support machine was all that Vader needed. _If i die now _he thought to himself, _i'll be happy i died out of that damn suit._ Feeling the anesthetic go into his veins, Vader relaxed, _this is it. _Slowly, and peacefully, he fell into a deep sleep, and the Kaminoan physicians got to work on rebuilding his body from scratch.

"So, let me get this straight," Han said dryly, "You two are twins, who were separated at birth to hide you from Vader and the Emperor, and now you're training to become a Jedi Knight?"

"Yes." The newly found twins nodded in unison.

"And this happened over two days?"

"Yes." Again, in unison.

"Bleedin' hell, you haven't exactly been kept away from the Empire though have you?" Han frowned, "The closest you've been is on the freakin' death star! The people protecting you have done a spot on job with that haven't they." He added sarcastically.

"Han." Leia rolled her eyes, fighting the urge to smile.

"Well, looks like we're all closer than we thought." Han smirked, kissing Leia on the forehead.

Luke had now got used to the two being in love, even if he wasn't Leia's brother, he still would have found the whole thing gross, both of your bestfriends making out twenty-four seven? That was something Luke didn't want to think about. But even though they were in love, they fought a lot, as normal, the usual would be Leia getting irritated with Han, who would be sarcastically countering every single thing she said, and then hey would kiss and make up and act like nothing happened, which was an improvement for Leia, who was prone to holding grudges, as Han had experienced more than once before.

"So, hows your sorcerers training going then, sweetheart?" He asked Leia, who rolled her eyes.

"It's going very well actually," She boasted, "Isn't that right, Luke?"

The young Jedi snapped out of his thought trail, "Oh yeah, she's a natural at lightsaber combat, and she's learning to focus her energy on the force, and understand it."

"Well, who would've thought, my Leia, my Princess Leia, a Jedi." Han said proudly, putting an arm around Leia, who was trying to read Luke's distant expression.

"Luke, what's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

Luke shook his head, "Something, i don't know what, but the force is tipping dangerously towards the dark side, more than usual. Somethings happening."

"Ah, don't worry kid, just probably being paranoid, its probably just because we haven't even been suspected by the Imps at all yet, it'll be fine."

Luke and Leia exchanged looks with each other, they weren't as convinced as Han.

"How is Lord Vader doing?" Captain Piett asked the alien physician.

"The surgery was more than successful, Captain," He said softly, "He is currently in stasis, and will take a while to recover completely."

"Wonderful news," Piett said through his comlink, "Please contact me as soon as he is up."

"Of course."

Piett turned away from the comm panel to see Admiral Ozzel striding towards him. _Look at him, _he thought, _he thinks he owns the place now Lord Vader has gone_.

"Captain Piett!" He ordered for the young officer to come to him, reluctantly, Firmus Piett decided to obey, coming to his side.

"Yes Admiral?" He asked rather innocently.

"Enough games captain," Ozzel sneered, "Where is Lord Vader and why are we orbiting this planet? It's proposterous!"

"I think you should ask him yourself Admiral, it is not my duty to engage in such gossip. Lord Vader knows what he is doing and it should be of no concern to you, as long as he is alive he is the Supreme Commander of this ship, the entire fleet and the whole army of the Empire, so i suggest you do not question his actions, or i'm afraid he might loose his temper with you." Firmus said without missing a beat, "And it would be a true shame to see Lord Vader loose his temper with you."

"I should contact the Emperor." Ozzel muttered, however Piett knew the sly Admiral was bluffing, he wouldn't dare go behind Vader's back, or he would be strangled to death before he even came face to face with Vader. The thought of Vader doing such a thing made Piett smile slightly, it was a known fact on the _Executor _that Ozzel was not a liked man, some officers even wondered why he had survived long enough to climb the the rank of Admiral, and why Vader hadn't killed him the first chance he got. There was no doubt about it, Admiral Ozzel was not a liked man.

"Relax, Lord Vader, you are recovering from your surgery," A male voice said.

Vader opened his eyes, and was incredibly shocked to see his vision was not red, like the inside of his helmet. Slowly, he lifted a hand up to his face, and touched his cheek, feeling nothing but smooth, un-burnt skin.

"I'm fine." He said, dragging himself to sit up.

Another male physician came to his side, "My Lord, the surgery was a complete success, your vital signs are normal, all of your organs are functioning perfect and independently, and may i say you look how you looked 20 years ago."

Vader looked down to see the muscly torso and arms that he had worked on so many years ago. The feeling was sensational, not having his mask dictate when he was going to breath, or not having the impending weight of his suit dragging him down, all he wanted to do was jump in the air out of joy, but the alien physicians told him he had to rest a bit longer before he could be up and about.

_This is what I've been waiting 20 years for._

But what was next? What would Vader do? His skills would surely be enough to overthrow the Emperor, there was no question of that. However Vader found himself wondering if it was the right decision to kill his master, Darth Vader nor Anakin Skywalker were politicians, if the Emperor were to mysteriously be _assassinated, _the whole Empire would be in chaos.

He would have to have a apprentice, too.

But the Sith Lord had that all figured out.


End file.
